


Personal Time

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Penetration, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, pretty much a foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: Kyo wakes up in an unfamiliar room, what greeted in front of him seems to be impossible.
Relationships: kyo) (Dir En Grey) / kyo (Dir En Grey
Kudos: 9





	Personal Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was horny.
> 
> there

Kyo opens his eyes slowly. It was dark but he could see a slither of light coming through somewhere. Slowly his eyes adjusted, there were curtains everwhere. 

He tried to move but to no vail, it seems like his hands were tied up above his head on a sofa maybe. He's sure he was lying down as his back feels the softness of the fabric. His legs are free, slowly he prep himself up just enough so he can see what's in front him better.

"Fuck...where the hell am I? " Kyo tries to look over his head, he can see a few glimmers of light started to shine a bit brighter, it almost looks like luminescent bulbs hanging down by their wires.

"He's here, he's awake" murmurs sounding in the distant. 

Kyo preps himself a bit higher and shifts his hips so he can at least rest his back up against what seems to be the handle of the sofa. He stares towards the direction of the whispers.

"I can hear you," he said loud enough towards the curtains where they're hiding.   
Has he been kidnapped?

A pair of eyes peek through the curtains, retrieved away with a giggle. 

"Oh he's so handsome" 

More giggles, more murmurs.

"Come out now" Kyo demanded, he's growing rather impatient.

Slowly a gloved hand appeared from the hiding, pulling away from the curtains so the person can slip through. The clanks of the Japanese sandal echoes through and the luminescent light seems to grow warmer. 

Kyo can clearly see through the moving apparitions now, wearing a black kimono with a bun decorated high up, hairpins with beads and gems on their hair. This...person kept his face low like a shy schoolgirl. The tied up man tries to take a closer look until he hears the curtains pulled through, he looks back in front.

What he saw doesn't only surprised him but manage to get a gasp out of him as well.  
Standing there with black boots, leather pants and skirt, embellished with chains and rings of belts, rather semi-transparent clothing that shows his tiger tattoos.

Yes, his.Kyo was staring right at himself wearing the nun habit. The other Kyo...The Nun smiles back at him with red eyes. 

"Hello darling, we've been waiting" he spoke.

It was his voice, his body...it is him.

The Nun pranced towards the side not without brushing his hand on Kyo's shirt, lifting it up a bit. The captured man flinched under his touch.

"What...how is this possible?" 

"But it is." Another voice spoke through, his own as well coming from behind the curtain

Kyo darts his eyes towards it, a polished shoe emerges first accompanied by a tailored navy blue suit. Blonde hair, goatee and moustached on ...his own face. 

it's another him, and he is approaching slowly.

''We've been trying to get a hold of you.'' The tailored Kyo spoke behind him, Kyo tries to follow him, his black hair obscured the way a bit. 

''for our little personal time'' The Nun caresses his chest again, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Kyo focuses back on the kimono person, it can't be - 

it was him as well with a Geisha makeup slowly taking place at the opposite side, admiring his face. 

''How is this possible? you're all - '' 

''You'' . The well-dressed one sits beside him, whispering in his ears. 

Without wasting much time Nun leans in to kiss his chest, Kyo gasps a bit as he watches...himself. 

''Oh so muscular...look at all these tattoos.'' The Geisha one starts to lick his nipple while Nun inch in lower to his crotch. He sniffs in deeply through the fabric of the pants, almost stuffing his face in Kyo's bulge. 

''This is just a dream, that's all there is- ah!'' Kyo winces a bit as Geisha starts to nibble on his nipple more. 

a little chuckle was heard at the back before a hand caresses his shoulder. 

''Relax, you've been working yourself hard enough these days. We are just... you after all. It's like masturbating, playing with yourself.''   
another gasp was heard as Nun starts to unzip and slips out his cock, almost hard now. 

''Oh Geisha come here, look'' The Nun calls over to the one wearing the kimono, it didn't take long before they were kissing his dick, fully erect now. 

''Mmh Nun ...it's so big''. Hungrily they lick the side, Nun taking over the tip more as Geisha tastes his testicles. Moans start to escape Kyo's mouth, his thighs shuddering from the intensity. His own face getting red, the other pair of hand slithering behind him caressing his chest that's rising. 

''Do you want to know how your own cock taste like?'' the blonde Kyo bites his earlobe before standing, showcasing his own familiar cock right in his face. 

His own head clouded by the intensity of it all, Kyo places his mouth on the tip and swallows whole, The blonde Kyo took out a cigarette and starts to light it up as he moves his hips slowly. It didn't take much effort as Kyo pretty much tastes himself, his own sweat and smell. His own veins and precum.   
Down there Nun has pretty much swallowed most of his cock, bobbing his head while Geisha pumps his base. 

'' Oh please Nun, can I feel it?'' He whines.   
with a string of saliva Nun releases the twitching cock and smiles at him.  
''I got it all prepped for you dear.'' He smiles.

Kyo releases his mouth as well the moment he felt something heavier on his hips, he turns to see and is presented by The Geisha's back, the kimono is long gone only muscular structure, the fleeting of stray hair and harnesses greet him, not to mention his whole cock inside Geisha warm cheeks. 

The senjukannon tattoo as if welcoming him with a thousand arms.

Nun kneels in front of Geisha sucking his throbbing dick as Kyo instinctively moves his own hips. 

''Feels those warm tight walls, Kyo. How wonderful it must be.'' The devilish whispers fill his ear again as, another nibble on his earlobe. 

He couldn't think of anything else aside from trying to move his hips and thighs up on Geisha, the languid moans encouraged him and the fact that it all felt too good, it's been so long he had tend to himself, that it seems like this time his own needs manifested themselves into not one but three-person. Kyo decided to make full use of that.

He moans louder as he reaches his peak, Geisha supports himself by holding Kyo with his arm from the back, Nun shifted from his cock to kissing, tongue-twisting the softer one. The smell of cigarette lingers.

The moment Geisha clenches his inside is the moment Kyo fills himself with his seeds. His own hips bucks up higher than before as he empties himself out. Panting, the blonde Kyo ruffles his head as he unties Kyo and moves away, Geisha pulls himself out and he can see his cock twitching, still somehow sprouting seeds. Kyo now tired, could only watch as his blonde self left his hand out for Nun to reach, courting themselves out through the curtains. Geisha tilts his head back with a smile at him. 

''Until next time.'' 

____________________________

Epilogue. 

Toshiya stands by the hallway with his arms crossed, He catches the sound of boots towards his way, turning around to see who it was. 

It was Nun prancing towards him with a smile, his veil sways smoothly with the sound of chains towards Toshiya. 

''Oh Kyo, what are you wear- ''   
the leathered glove tugs the taller man by the collar and gives him a deep kiss, slipping in some tongue as well. 

He releases Toshiya with a chuckle. '' I'll see you later, Handsome'' 

Toshiya, bewildered by now keeps his eyes on 'Kyo' not before another clanks were heard, he turns to see who it was until he's greeted with yet another Kyo,in a kimono smiling sheepishly at him. 

''Good evening , Toshiya san'' this Kyo mutters softly to him. 

By now Toshiya is confused, standing upright while scratching his head.'' What in the world???'' 

The smell of cigarette hits his nose. He turns to expect it was Kaoru, wanting to ask if he saw all that as well but yet again , Kyo. 

''Your hair is blonde now? when did y-'' 

''What time did you get off work today?'' The blonde Kyo asks.

''Uh...in an hour?''

''Good, see you.'' He left as well in the same direction as the other two. 

Toshiya, now with his mouth agape was left staring at the silhouettes until they're gone. 

''I really need to sleep more''. He mumbles before going back inside, locking the door this time.


End file.
